Banquet Nocturne
by Liebel
Summary: Adaptation d'un doujinshi en OS ! Pwp Law x Zoro Luffy Sanji


Pairing : Luffy + Zoro + Sanji x Law

Disclaimer : one Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda

NDA : J'ai eu cette idée suite à la lecture d'un doujinshi, dont je mettrais le lien en fin de cette OS. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Banquet Nocture<strong>

La nuit était transpercé par la lune, ronde et gigantesque. Elle trônait dans cette mer d'étoile, et se reflétait dans l'océan aux douces vagues. Le calme régnait sur l'immensité bleu et pourtant, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. A bord d'un certain bateau pirate, le Sonny Go, certain membre de l'équipage étaient partis sagement dormir. En effet, la journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour le chirurgien de la mort. Il n'était pas du tout habitué au train de vie assez étrange que menait l'équipage au chapeau de paille mais enfin, le soir venu, il pouvait se reposer. Il avait sa petite place spécial, sur le banc au pied du mat. Il s'y installait et lisait la plupart du temps. Et ce soir n'échappa pas à la règle. Les filles étaient parties dormir, emmenant avec elles Chopper. Ussop et Franky étaient eux aussi partis se coucher. Ils avaient du faire des réparation sur le Sonny à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé sur Punk Hazard et aussi construire une cellule pour enfermer Ceasar. Brook était plutôt fatigué et avait prit congé après eux. Sanji quant'à lui devait fini de laver la vaisselle. Mais il ne le pouvait pas vraiment, Luffy avait encore faim et réclamait de la nourriture. De plus, Zoro se servait du rhum et donc le blond ne pouvait pas dire non à son cher capitaine qui prenait le vert en excuse. Le cuisinier fini par cédé et fini par faire un mini banquet nocture.

L'escrimeur du bateau était allé s'installer près de Law, à environ deux mètres, par terre. Il buvait déjà comme un trou, alors qu'il avait bu toute la journée. Sanji se demandait encore comment il pouvait supporter une telle dose d'alcool. Peut-être était-ce de là qu'il tirait sa force ? Ca n'étonnerait même pas le cuisinier. Luffy aussi exaspérait beaucoup le blond, il ne faisait que manger, et il se voyait déjà devoir préparer de nouveau une portion supplémentaire pour le capitaine.

Law regardait le spectacle de cette fête entre hommes et se demandaient encore comment ils en étaient venu à un concoure de boisson. Ils lui avaient demandé de participer -évidemment- mais le brun avait refusé. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt ni même une chance de gagner contre Zoro. Il avait remarqué que le spécimen en question était un gouffre sans vide en ce qui concerne l'alcool. Mais au fille des minutes, il voyait que le sabreur devenait de plus en plus saoul et Sanji qui tenait la cadence. Luffy ne buvait pas d'alcool. A ce rythme, ils allaient boire tout l'alcool du bateau, même à 90° s'il le fallait. C'était stupide et digne de primate comme eux.

Law avait aussi remarqué une grande rivalité entre les deux hommes. Ils voulaient toujours surpasser l'autre dans tout les domaines, et aussi avoir ce que l'autre avait. C'était extrêmement puéril et inutile, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait pensé à devenir l'objet de leur dispute, juste pour rigoler un peu. Mais ce plan serait mauvais pour ces plans. Ils avaient besoin des Mugiwara pour battre Doflamingo alors il ne voulait pas que son plan soit réduit à néant par deux abrutis qui se disputent. Alors ils les regardaient en silence, mangeant quelque petites choses que Sanji avait préparé pour lui.

Deux heures était passé depuis le début du banquet et les deux jeune hommes étaient toujours entrain de boire. Ils n'était plus sobre, mais pas totalement bourré non plus. Luffy les regardait et les encourageait avec admiration. Law n'avait rien à faire alors les regardait également, buvant quelque fois et mangeant. Un moment, Zoro posa sa choppe et rota avec toute l'élégance du monde. Il se leva ensuite pour aller la remplir de nouveau, titubant légèrement. Mais il alla s'asseoir à côté du Shishibukai. Ce dernier gratifia le vert d'un regard noir, pensant très fort qu'il sentait extrêmement mauvais. Avec un peu de chance, il l'entendrait penser ? L'ancien chasseur de pirate fixa un moment le brun, une moue sérieuse au visage.

- J'me suis toujours demander pourquoi t'es aussi sexy ? dit-il à moitié saoul, puis il murmura. Dis-moi pourquoi

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Law avait tout de suite prit une teinte rouge et à ce moment, il remarqua la distance excessivement courte qu'il y avait entre lui et Zoro. Le souffle de ce dernier touchait ses lèvres. Law se recula le plus possible. Mais l'escrimeur ne se laissa pas faire. Il mit un bras près de la tête du brun et l'autre sur sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Ainsi, il combla l'écart entre eux.

- Tu sais... des fois je suis excité quand je te vois.. murmura-t-il suavement contre les lèvres du chirurgien.

- T'es trop près...

- Laisse-moi faire

- Wha !

Zoro sourit perversement et s'empara des lèvres du brun. Elles était chaudes et douces, parfaites. Il passa sa min sur la nuque de Law en le faisant basculer. Le vert se retrouvait en position de force et décida d'en profiter pour une nouvelle fois goûter au délice interdit qu'était le capitaine des Heart Pirate. Le brun ne pouvait rien faire, il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais en deux heures, il avait beaucoup bu, beaucoup trop. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné, contrairement au vert qui semblait être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il essaya de le repousser, sans grand succès.

- Oi.. oi... enfoiré de marimo !

Sanji entra dans la dance, il était complètement saoul et pourtant, semblait encore avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il s'approcha des deux hommes et tira Law à lui sans vraiment de douceur, donnant au passage un coup de pied monumentale à l'algue marine.

- Ne soit pas si brutale ! Qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu abîmais son visage ? Hein ? T'en prendrais la responsabilité peut-être ? De toute façon, Law est à moi ! Et son corps t'appartient pas ! Stupide Marimo ! cria-t-il sur Zoro.

Sanji prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Il ne le céderait à personne. Law était à lui et c'es tout, personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le toucher ou même de l'approcher. Cependant, le brun était perplexe. D'un côté, l'intervention de Sanji lui avait permis de ne pas se faire violer sur place. Mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas mieux valu que le blond n'intervienne pas, car il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Le vert n'allait pas se laisser faire et ils allaient se battre. Au finale, ils se battraient bien pour lui malgré qu'il n'est rien fait de spéciale pour. Law soupira et Sanji le posa gentiment au sol pour ensuite lui faire un baise-main de pur gentleman.

- Mon amour, ce rustre ne t'as pas fait mal ?

- ... Je ... vais bien

- Hey ! cria le sabreur en manque. Ne tire pas avantage de lui comme ça !

- Traffy est à moi ! enchaîna Luffy en criant également.

- Calmez vous. Dit tranquillement Law.

- Taisez-vous ! Je suis juste poli et je l'accueil comme il se doit ! Renchéri Sanji comme excuse.

Un silence de mort s'effectua alors. Le capitaine et son second ne savaient pas quoi répondre à ça. Cependant, le cerveau d'algue de Zoro marchait -pour une fois- très bien. Un bon accueil ? Si je l'embrasse, je peux aussi dire que c'est pour ça ! pensa le sabreur dans sa tête lubrique. Il sourit perversement et en moins de deux, Sanji se retrouvait à l'autre bout du bateau et Zoro embrassait une nouvelle fois Law.

- Ravie de te rencontre ~

Il lui fit un petit bisou sur le nez ensuite, souriant plus perversement. Law pouvait voir toute la luxure et le défi dans l'émeraude le regardant. Ceci le fit rougir et il détourna le regard. Zoro en profita pour une fois encore s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il le trouvait si mignon ainsi, rougissant. Mais un événement imprévu se produisit. Luffy frappa son second pour le pousser et agrippa le bras de Law pour le plaquer au sol. Il l'embrassa alors sauvagement. Le capitaine n'était pas si candide que ça une fois quelques verres bus. Law avait murmuré le surnom de l'autre brun avant de se faire happer les lèvres. Law trembla de tout son être. Luffy embrassait étonnement bien, ou alors il avait beaucoup trop bu. Ces deux raisons devaient faire le plus gros du travail, mais peut-être aussi que le capitaine des Heart avait rêvé d'un jour faire ce genre de choses ? Pour le moment, il ne pensait plus à rien.

- Tu n'as rien bu ! Alors pourquoi tu agis ainsi, Mugiwara-ya ?

Luffy ne l'écouta pas, il continua de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, jouant de sa langue. Law était totalement soumis à cause de l'alcool, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ca l'énervait et en même temps l'excitait beaucoup. Le plus jeune lui enleva son bonnet et l'embrassa à nouveau. Une larme perla au coin de l'œil du Shishibukai. Il aurait presque pensé qu'ils avaient mi un aphrodisiaque dans son verre tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Luffy murmurait à Law de l'appeler par son prénom, et nom par son surnom. Le brun lui obéit entre deux baisés et autres soupirs de plaisir.

Sanji et Zoro étaient restés en retrait un certain temps, observant la scène plus qu'alléchante sous leur yeux. Leurs désires respectifs étaient monté en flèche, c'est pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas interrompus. Mais la situation dégénéra très vite.

Le second de l'équipage se lança le premier. il dit à Luffy de ne pas bouger et de continuer, le brun lui obéit sagement, pouvant profiter de Law à sa guise. Après quoi, le vert déshabilla le corsaire, ouvrant son long manteau. Il arracha les autres vêtements, se disant que le brun serait plus sexy s'il gardait son manteau noir. Et il ne se trompa pas, Law rougit encore plus et le vert instruit Luffy. Il lui désigna des points sensible du doigt, tournant autour des tétons. Le capitaine était émerveillé et quand le second lui expliqua qu'il fallait le lécher et les mordiller doucement, mais également de jouer avec de toute les façons possible, le brun ne perdit pas un instant pour s'exécuter.

Zoro sourit et se tourna vers Sanji, il lui proposa de tirer à la courte paille qui prendrait Law en premier. Malheureusement pour le vert, le cuistot remporta la manche et Sanji eu l'honneur de préparer et prendre le brun en premier tandis que Zoro s'occupait de son sexe. Law était aux anges, il n'avait plus conscience de la réalité. La chaleur sur son torse, son sexe dans une bouche, son intimité titillée, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et éjacula dans la bouche de Zoro.

Luffy se tourna avec vers le vert et lui demanda ce que c'était. Zoro recracha et étala le tout sur le torse de Law. Il lui dit ensuite de goûter s'il le voulait. Le brun fut d'abord dubitatif, puis, lécha quelque peu le sperme sur le torse. Il sourit et se dit que c'était plutôt bon, un peu trop salé, mais bon. Il continua alors de passer sa langue sur chaque passerelles de peau à porter de sa langue. Mais il rejoignit bientôt Zoro. En effet, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien fabriquer le vert. Law pu alors voir malgré le brouillard devant ses yeux, le capitaine au chapeau de paille et son second lui faire une fellation. Rien qu'avec ceci, son sexe se gonfla à nouveau très vite. Et que dire lorsqu'il se fit pénétrer par le blond. Il n'avait pratiquement même pas remarqué que pendant tout ce temps Sanji s'était afféré à la tache avec ses doigts habiles. Alors quand le moment qu'attendait impatiemment le cuisinier fut venu, il ne se retient pas. Ses coups était puissants et maîtrisés, faisant se cambrer le brun. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Apparemment, Law était vierge et ceci décuplait l'excitation du blond. Ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus rapide et il sentait l'intimité du brun se contracter autour de son sexe grâce au traitement de Luffy et Zoro. Il ne tenait plus et se lâcha dans l'antre chaud et serré de Shichibukai. En sentant le liquide brûlant à l'intérieur de lui, ce dernier jouit comme jamais, le capitaine et son second en eurent sur leur visages. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient épuisé, Sanji se retira et sorti une clope pour fumer tranquillement.

Mais Zoro n'en avait pas assez. Quant'à Luffy, ils ne savaient pas vraiment si il pouvait même être excité autre que pas un combat ou de la nourriture. Alors Zoro bougea. il dit à Luffy de rester ou il était et mi Law sur le flan, dirigeant sa tête vers Sanji. Il enleva son kimono et constata les dégats. Tout ça l'avait vraiment excité ; entre les cris de Law, les petits glapissements de Luffy ou même la scène que les deux brun leur avaient offert, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le sabreur ne perdit pas une minute et embrocha littéralement le capitaine des heart Pirate. Ce dernier poussa un cri rauque et se contracta entièrement. Zoro soupira de plaisir, Law était si serré, c'en était presque un crime. Il enchaina sur des coups puissants, bien plus puissant que ceux de Sanji, ou alors Law était vraiment trop épuisé. Il devait y avoir un peu des deux raisons. Mais en tout cas, le blond non plus ne voulait as abandonner maintenant. Il sortit son sexe de son pantalon et le tendit à l'homme qu'il avait prit quelque minute plus tôt. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant et suça le sexe que lui tendait Sanji avec le plus d'application qu'il pouvait. Et c'était vraiment très dur. Luffy martyrisait ses tétons, Zoro le prenait sauvagement et le blond imprimait lui-même une petite cadence. Éprouver tant de plaisir à la fois, il n'était pas habitué, c'est pourquoi, entre le moment où Zoro le pénétra pour la première fois, et celui où ce dernier jouit, Law éjacula deux fois. Et la nuit e poursuivit, dans les limbes d'un plaisir interdit.

**x ~ x ~ x**

Le lendemain soir, le même scénario se répéta. Les filles allèrent se coucher, suivit par le tireur d'élite, le charpentier, le musicien et la mascotte -accessoirement médecin. Il ne restait plus que les quatre hommes de la veille qui buvaient.

- Law, j'ai de la bière là, vient donc ! dit Zoro avec un sourire carnassier, buvant après sa phrase.

- C'est vrai ! C'est la fête ! cria joyeusement le capitaine.

- Je ne boirais plus jamais avec vous ! rétorqua l'autre brun.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as tellement aimé la nuit dernière pourtant... demanda Sanji.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas aimé ! Cria Law, tout rouge.

* * *

><p>Vous pouvez retrouver ce doujin sur Tumblr ! Sur celui de amaitsumi à "full moon banquet original by here". Il y aura un lien vers le doujin original.<p> 


End file.
